President
A President is a title for a head of state in most republics, but it can be recognized in several regimes, however, a dictator can be called a president itself, and thus ceremonial in standard. However, unlike a princess, a president has to be elected into power, not born into the title, and elections are held at different intervals in a traditional roleplaying sense. However, this title can apply for both male and female characters, and a president is a ruler of a republic, while a princess is a ruler of a monarchy, and you can tell if a person or pony has the title of President itself. Appointment This role does apply for both humans and ponies individually. * The character is elected to president during an election ** The character has to be involved in politics and a lot of education, such as a law degree, and this is quite important for a president to stay in power. ** There are term limits within being a president, princesses keep their role until death or resignation. * The character is promoted to a higher rank in an army setting * There can be one or multiple political parties. * For individual Ponies to be elected, they have to be either be a pegasus, unicorn, or both (meaning an alicorn), and served in politics for a long time, and this is so important regarding the role as president. * For individual Humans to be elected, they have to serve in politics for a long time, and this is also important anyways as well. * Another requirement is a law degree in University. Currently, there are no ponies holding the title of President. Effects Loss of cutie mark If ponies are elected to president, they automatically lose their cutie mark, which is replaced with the given political party's logo, this can be apparent if a pony was elected into power in a presidential election anyways. If the given pony is not affiliated with any political party, then they keep their cutie mark, considering them "independent", And the same thing does apply for humans as well. For example, Vyacheslav Prygatsev didn't have a cutie mark, instead, he recieved the traditional Hammer and Sickle when he was elected into the Communist Party entirely from scratch, but there are certain examples of changes happening. Targeting Presidents are more vulnerable to being attacked, so a military or royal guard is there to protect the given president, but in a few occasions, some presidents have been assassinated. The president needs to be well-protected, because it's likely that a few intruders will try to assassinate the president themselves, which is severely punishable, this makes the role the most vulnerable if someone's in power regardless, because they have exclusive rights themselves. A premature death of a president can spark chaos all over the country entirely, such as riots, and even struggles, so to solve that, a temporary leader is installed until the next election is applied anyways. Category:Society